Interestelar
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Si ella hace amago de tocarlo y Mamura se exalta y su sonrojo, el de él, va y le incendia todo rastro de piel expuesto, es cuando Mamura pasa de ser un muchacho a un camarón. Rojo, muy rojo. (Y dios, Suzume no puede dejar de pensar en comida marina, después de todo).
**Renuncia:** todo de Mika Yamamori.

 **N/A:** recién terminé de releer el Manga y llorar sangre. El día que escriba Togyuuka seré increíblemente feliz, mientras traigo Mazume porque OTP.

 **Advertencia:** OoC típico en mí.

* * *

 **E** l problema es que Mamura es demasiado tímido y ella tiene la cabeza en los océanos, buceando con los peces, los tiburones y demás seres marinos.

Sus pensamientos giran en torno al sushi que han de tomar después, emocionada porque el sabor de las olas meciéndose prevalece en éste y la inunda. Pero de inmediato Suzume se extravía en otra cosa, como en que los labios de Mamura son suaves y si ella se lo comenta él compone una mueca y se lleva una mano a la boca para cubrírsela, apenado.

— Por qué tienes que soltar ese tipo de cosas —farfulla. Suzume no está segura de por qué, en realidad.

Es igual que si ella hace amago de tocarlo y Mamura se exalta y su sonrojo, el de él, va y le incendia todo rastro de piel expuesto, pues es cuando Mamura pasa de ser un muchacho a un camarón. Rojo, muy rojo. (Y dios, Suzume no puede dejar de pensar en comida marina, después de todo).

Se reprocha a sí misma. «Basta Suzume, Mamura no es comestible».

Aunque luego lo ve, aún a la defensiva, y ella considera que incluso si no es capaz de comerlo aún así tiene ganas de morderle las orejas, en un gesto vago y avergonzado, para de inmediato disculparse y apartar la vista.

E intenta controlar sus histéricos latidos, esos que hacen amago de volverse parte de una orquesta, mientras Mamura la ve —él siempre la ve—, sin entender lo que pasa por su cabeza como en una ráfaga de viento.

(A fin de cuentas él rara vez consigue comprenderla, sin que ella aparezca frente a su casa a horas muy tempranas o tardías para confesarle cosas que le roban el aliento y las palabras).

Así que él la llama con un «Ey» y Suzume tensa los hombros, segura al cien por ciento de que con ayuda de alguna especie de magia ha leído sus pensamientos. Y no es justo, (—no es nada justo Mamura, tus orejas son las que me han tentado primero, no es culpa mía de verdad). Más Mamura sigue observándola con fijeza, con esos rubíes que brillan como una luna escarlata.

Y Suzume se da cuenta de que le sudan mucho las manos cubiertas de plumas.

Pese a ello se esfuerza en mirarlo de vuelta, y hay un choque de rosas contra azucenas. Suzume parpadea, y sus charcos resplandecen, como si les cayese la luz del sol directamente y éstos la reflejasen y entonces —entonces, _ahíderepente_ — Mamura se acerca y Suzume aprieta los párpados y él le coloca un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de la oreja, muy casual.

(Y eso es todo, ¡todo y nada más eso!)

Sigue sonrojado y ahora ella comparte sus colores.

— Se te había caído un mechón —dice. Y ella no sabe qué responder. O si debe responder en lo absoluto.

Es que recuerda su cercanía de hace poco, recuerda en contraste su boca sobre la suya después de que volviera (una mezcla de sabores de arena de playa y agua salada y sol artificial) en un gesto suave y muy delicado como si ella fuese porcelana a punto de romperse, recuerda los brazos de Mamura abrazándola protectoramente y —no me dejes ir, no te dejaré ir—, recuerda la sorpresa y la alegría que la embargaron.

Antes. En el presente, (no puede ser), una parte de ella anhela repetir aquello. Tal vez, definitivamente.

 _Pero ah, eso ha sido muy peligroso_ , cavila Suzume. Bastante nerviosa.

¿Si se lo expresa en voz alta cómo reaccionará Mamura? Es casi seguro que pondrá una expresión indescifrable para ella. Puede imaginarlo dándole un leve golpecito en la cabeza también, diciendo casi en un susurro: No pienses tanto el asunto, tonta.

Y ella se avergüenza, se avergüenza tanto.

Porque es timidez y añoranza y un (—Ese fue mi primer beso Mamura) seguido por Mamura con calentura intensa, calentura dulce y un (—A-ah, ya veo) y ahora Suzume deseando besarlo otra vez, en la boca de mazapán, en la frente amplia, en la mejilla caliente, en todas partes.

Descubre que igual añora tomarlo de la mano y trazarle palabras invisibles ahí, eso si antes no muere por la pena que implica el siquiera imaginarlo. Más Mamura sabe, de alguna manera.

Si Suzume repite:

— Mamura, tus labios son suaves en serio.

Él la observa aprensivo y de camarón pasa a ser muchacho nuevamente y vuelve a acercarse, pero en esta ocasión todos los cabellos de Suzume están en su lugar y es peligrosísimo, demasiado. Pero.

Sus bocas se rozan un efímero instante. Y Suzume respira. Y Mamura se aparta. Y ambos tienen fiebre, contienen el oxígeno, sus manos se hallan tan cerca y tan lejos y.

Suzume no puede evitar reírse quedito. Y él no contiene una leve sonrisa, de esas que son tan únicas y especiales como una estrella fugaz de día. Porque es feliz, porque ambos lo son. Porque entonces —entonces, _ahíderepente_ — ella lo adora y es como una llovizna queda rociándolos, su todo.

— Mamura —lo llama—, quiero morder tus orejas.

Y él se cubre el rostro, otra vez avergonzado.

— Ugh, ¿cómo puedo amar a alguien como tú?

Ninguno tiene la respuesta.

El problema es que.

No están hechos para dejar de quererse.

«Y si las estrellas algún día se apagan yo brillaré por ti».


End file.
